The present disclosure relates to a layout editing device that is provided with a user interface function that allows a user to perform an input operation interactively and also relates to a computer program product that is used by the layout editing device.
An image processing device is known that is provided with a user interface function that allows a user to perform an input operation interactively. As an example of this sort of image processing device, a layout editing device is known that edits a layout of a document or the like in accordance with the input operation by the user. For example, a layout editing device is known that, based on character information that has been input and on the size of a character frame that is designated by data that indicate a standard format (hereinafter called a template), the size of a character in the character information that is disposed within the character frame is determined automatically.